Spiderlegs
SpiderlegsGrub, Larvy, and Mopes (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:51-13:53). Time Life Entertainment. Mopes says: "Yo! Go get me, Spiderlegs." was a ghost captured by the Ghostbusters in some unseen event. History After Spiderlegs was captured by the Ghostbusters, Her three henchmen attempted to free her from the Containment Unit and failed. They then decided to abduct Slimer and hold him for ransom in exchange for freeing Spiderlegs. When the Ghostbusters were ready to comply, they were to request a song on Moon Man's radio show to signal Spiderlegs was free.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:49-16:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "We only have til midnight. We're supposed to signal Spiderlegs been released by requesting a certain song on Moon Man's radio show or we'll never see Slimer again!" After researching Spiderlegs in their database, the Ghostbusters realized they could locate Slimer with sound waves by tracing his ectoplasmic frequency in the ultrasonic range. The Ghostbusters remembered that they were to signal that Spiderlegs was free by having Moon Man play a song. They played the song to get the ghosts to think that Spiderlegs was free but it concealed a recording of ultrasound that only Slimer could hear. Slimer immediately began to react and trashed the hideout. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore traced Slimer's readings aboard Ecto-2. The Ghostbusters gave Slimer the honor of trapping the henchmen. They then dumped Grub, Larvy, and Mopes into the Unit, where a very angry Spiderlegs chased them. Personality Not much is known about her since she doesn't speak and only makes angry noises. It is known that she has a bad temper. Since she ghost proofed her hideout yet caught by the Ghostbusters, she has some planning skills. Classification Spiderlegs is a Class 8 Full Torso Demonic Specter.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 19:00-19:05). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Here she is, Spider legs. Class 8 Full Torso Demonic Specter." Powers Spiderlegs has demonstrated being able to fire energy bolts from her eyes when she chased her minions. Spiderlegs constructed her hideout's perimeter walls to be ghost proof. No ghost can pass through them. Trivia *The computer entry seen in "The Ransom of Greenspud" lists her as "Spiderless", and Ray Stantz actually says "Spiderless" while reading the entry, however she is referred to as "Spiderlegs" during the rest of the episode. *Winston Zeddemore referred to her as "one mean gooper."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ransom of Greenspud" (1989) (DVD ts. 16:47-16:49). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I remember her. She was one mean gooper!" *Spiderlegs' hideout is an abandoned storage warehouse near Washington Square. In Ghostbusters II, the giant ghost rampages through the Washington Square Arch. *The Spider Witch, a boss character in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, bears a resemblance to Spiderlegs. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Ransom of Greenspud" References Gallery Collages SpiderlegsinTheRansomofGreenspudepisodeCollage.png|Collage of Spiderlegs Primary Canon Spiderlegs01.jpg Spiderlegs02.jpg Spiderlegs03.jpg Spiderlegs05.jpg Spiderlegs04.jpg|Shooting Eye Lasers SpiderlegsEntry.jpg|Computer File Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 8